Mientras Afuera Llueve
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Nunca creí que las noches de lluvia podrían propiciar tan buen ambiente para el amor, aunque jamás espere que la persona que robase mi corazón tuviese un aire tan misterioso. #Dedicado a Saya 21 Angel


_InuYasha y cia. no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi._

_**El fic es sin fines de lucro, la única intensión es darle el feliz cumpleaños a Alma-chan (la que sufre de amnesia). Lo publico desdehoy porque seguro mañana no estoy.**_

* * *

Era septiembre, un septiembre lluvioso y frío. El aire era cortante y me erizaba un poco. Yo estaba en mi balcón, con un libro de terror en mis piernas y la luz encendida. Amaba ver, sentir y escuchar la lluvia mientras leía. El sol ya se había puesto, pero el cielo, a pesar de las nubes y los relámpagos, estaba uniformemente pintado de un azul, un tanto oscuro, pero indiscutiblemente azul. Un rayo golpeo un árbol cercano, todo en mí tembló, el terror me invadió. Entre en la casa y baje al primer piso, no soportaba la idea de estar sola allí arriba, creyendo que un rayo podría dar contra el tacho. Mire por la ventana, esperando encontrarme con un cuadro gótico de calles medio inundadas por ríos de agua proveniente del cielo, lo que descubrí me dejo más impresionada, un muchacho escampándose de la lluvia en mi acera. Solo lo vi de espaldas, pero inmediatamente, y sin premeditarlo, abrí la puerta.

—Entra —pedí, o más bien pregunte. Él volteo a mirarme.

Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Su cabellera plateada y sus ojos ambarinos contrastaban intensamente al tener aquella tormentosa lluvia detrás. Me inspecciono con la mirada, de arrida abajo. Lo sentí como si fueran cuchillas, era fría y amenazadora. Me sentí desnuda, aunque llevara un abrigador pijama. Unas pocas gotas alcanzaban a rozar mis pies descalzos, me hacía erizar con fuerza.

—la lluvia no parara pronto, lloverá aún más —le asegure tímidamente— si te quedas ahí te resfriaras.

Pareció darme la razón porque entro. Lo divise de perfil, llego a parecerme un perrito empapado. Le entregue una toalla y ropa, para mi suerte mi hermana tenía una muda de su novio en casa. A fuera, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, los truenos y relámpagos se hacían más violentos. Dejó sus jeans y su camiseta en el piso mientras se miraba al espejo. Luego los doblo cuidadosamente y los coloco sobre una mesa. Yo lo esperaba de pie en la sala, con un té caliente.

—Gracias— dijo cuando entro. Su agradecimiento pareció forzado, casi entre dientes.

—Soy Rin —me aventure a decir, mientras le servía el té— ¿y tú?

—Sesshōmaru —respondió cortantemente, dándome a entender que no quería conversación.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente. Él miraba la ventana, era golpeada con delicadeza por unas cuantas gotas de agua que salpicaban desde el piso, yo lo miraba a él intentando comprenderlo con más facilidad. ¡Era tan encantadoramente extraño! Me hizo pensar en el invierno, ¡él se veía como el invierno! Frío, duro, imperturbable, pero teñido de una belleza sobrehumana. El agua seguía corriendo con fuerza por las canaletas de la calle y me pareció advertir a alguien pasar con un paraguas cerca a la ventana.

— ¿no hay nadie más?

—No —respondí, después de una pausa— vivo con mi hermana mayor, pero ella se fue con su novio de vacaciones.

—No deberías dejar a los extraños entrar así como así a tu casa.

—eh… —era seguro que eso no tenía excusa, había sido muy irresponsable. Por un momento me llene de miedo, no conocía a ese tipo, pero lo había dejado pasar, ¿estaba acaso en peligro?

Sus ojos se voltearon hacía mí, me miraron directamente. En ese preciso instante un trueno retumbo cerca y me sobresalte. Parecía divertido por la escena. Tomo su taza, y la mía, las dejo en la bandeja y las puso a un lado. Yo seguía perpleja, sus ojos habían causado un revuelo de mariposas en mi estómago. Sonreí con nerviosismo y me dirigí a llevar la bandeja a la cocina, sentía su fría mirada sobre mí y, aunque era intimidante, me gustaba que me prestase atención. El chapoteo del agua seguía en aumento, los relámpagos también; una delgada capa de bruma cubría las calles y se colaba de a poco bajo las puertas, el invierno duraría mucho esta vez. Regrese a su lado con un par de mantas y el deseo de saber más sobre aquel extraño tan particular.

—Toma —dije, poniendo una manta en sus manos— y dime ¿vives cerca?

—no.

— ¿tienes familia? Deben estar preocupados.

De nuevo lo negó. Sus respuestas secas me ponían asustadiza, pero los truenos eran peor. Eran mi pesadilla. Meditaba en ello cuando uno me sorprendió, fue alto y brusco, la tierra bajo mis pies tembló, me aferre con fuerza a su brazo y cerré los ojos, el terror me consumía. Al abrirlos note que Sesshōmaru me miraba con atención, debí parecerle curiosa. Una muchacha de diecisiete que tiene miedo a los truenos, eso es patético. Iba a disculparme cuando la electricidad fallo, la oscuridad era total. Se podía distinguir el claro ¡tilín, tilín! Del viento al mover las campanas colgadas en el balcón. Un relámpago se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana e ilumino la habitación con fuerza. Yo seguía atada a su brazo.

—No es nada —dijo con ¿ternura? Y luego paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

Me sentí como una niñita mientras estuve en esa posición. Ese extraño muchacho actuaba frío y distante, pero podía llegar a ser una dulce persona. Toamos un par de velas y las encendimos. El frío incrementaba estrepitosamente. Él se veía más blanco que yo ¿el clima, o le hacía efecto o él era simplemente un adonis? Me enrolle en una manta y volví a ofrecerle la otra, se negó. Era indiscutiblemente feliz en ese momento. El pecho me bailaba rápidamente, como las gotas de agua que caían una tras otra en la calle. Me enamore con solo verlo, era perfecto a la luz de las velas, en mi creció un intenso sentimiento de admiración y apego, creo que ese es el sentimiento que experimentan las fans cuando su artista favorito de dirige una palabra. Pude haberme quedado extasiada contemplándolo toda la noche, el sentimiento del que me hice consiente en ese momento era tan fuerte que dormir era como pensar en morir.

El tiempo se me había ido tanto mientras lo miraba que ni siquiera advertí que él había tomado un libro que descansaba en un estante tras el sofá.

A la luz de la vela comenzó a leer:

—En días lluviosos como este, como como aquel, como todos los demás, empiezo con extraña y mágica melancolía a creer que todo es posible que yo soy inmortal y que la belleza aflora en todos. Pero en los días lluviosos también me pongo irritable, huraña y un poco insensible con las personas, prefiero la soledad y el silencio. En esas tardes lluviosas de niebla, veo más claramente el mundo y su estructura, su alma. Puedo, incluso, escribir con mayor inspiración y encanto. Lo cual resulta inusual en mí. Es extraño de alguna manera —al leer adopto una mirada inescrutable, sus labios se tensaron un poco y sus músculos se aflojaron. Estaba relajado, a su manera.

Siguió leyendo, pero yo deje de prestar atención. Sus cabellos platinados se veían sedosos, tome un peine, no controlaba mis actos, él me tenía medio hipnotizada, solo era consciente de que me gustaba, y mucho. Peine su cabellara, clara y sedosa. Pronto me di cuenta que pensaba estupideces, apenas si lo conocía, lo único que sabía de él era que su nombre era Sesshōmaru y que era frío y un poco egocéntrico.

—Tu cabello es demasiado suave —dije un par de minutos después, más para mí que para él, me aburría— Me recuerda la seda China, es tan suave y brillante.

Desvió la mirada del libro y volteo su cara, quedando demasiado cerca de mí. Creo que el término "espacio personal" era desconocido para él. Con suavidad y confianza dijo lo siguiente:

—Cuando alguien toca a tu puerta y te dice que es el último día de su vida. ¿Cómo esperas reaccionar?

Me quede muda, no sabía hacía donde iba con esa pregunta tan esporádica y extraña. La lluvia pareció menguar, o solo fue la sorpresa, deje de escuchar el lejano tintineo de las campanas de vientos, las gotas golpear el cristal y hasta la bruma que se precipitaba hacía el interior de la casa desapareció.

—El suicidio es un derecho, aunque no lleve a ninguna parte —dijo, como si me estuviese hablando de cualquier trivialidad— lo raro es que una sonrisa abierta y una caridad hacen al alma desistir.

Me estaba confesando que deseaba suicidarse o solo lo decía por hablar. Me hele. De pronto todo volvió con fuerza, la lluvia, los ruidos y el frío. Todo parecía aclararse ante lo que él decía, por ello estaba enojado, por eso su "gracias" casi entre dientes, estaba frustrando sus planes, aunque claro, no por ello su personalidad fría se disipaba. No sabía si sentirme alagada o entrometida en la vida de los demás. Era un chico guapo y centrado ¿Por qué alguien como él se quitaría la vida?, además tenía un aire de familiaridad que me engañaba. Baje la mirada y hable, tratando de pasar sobre el tema anterior sin mucha dificultad:

—conocí a alguien como tú hace tiempo, era un amigo de papá, Inu no Taishō. De lejos parecía frió e insensible, pero al conocerlo mejor resultaba una persona encantadora y sonriente. Siempre hacía bromas tontas a todos y llevaba con buen humor las malas noticias. Cuando murió fue duro para mí, ya que mi padre también lo había hecho unos meses atrás y era él quien mejor me había apoyado, y no solo a mí, sino también a mi hermana.

Me entristeció recordarlo. Era uno de los pocos amigos de papá que lo había apoyado en todo momento, además yo siempre recurría a él como si fuese mi padre cuando tenía problemas. Inu no Taishō era un buen consejero.

—Como dijo Fernando Soto Aparicio: Y esperare la muerte –amiga muerte- mientras afuera llueve —leyó en voz alta, evadiendo mi conversación. Un tinte de amargura se oyó en su voz, le disgusto algo de lo que dije, seguramente.

La lluvia fue menguando poco a poco, iba de aquí para allá con mi manta, no había pensado ni en un momento en el sueño hasta que, al entrar en la sala llevando una nota, lo vi dormido en el sofá. No sé si escribir lo que sentí, pero en todo caso lo haré. Con solo verlo ahí durmiendo plácidamente me derretía al instante, las mujeres somos bastante volubles, en ese momento me olvide de todo mi autocontrol y me senté a observarlo en silencio. Deduje que estaba cansado y yo también, así que dormir era una linda opción.

Antes de salir de la sala no pude hacerme la tonta, y como buenas noches deje un beso en su mejilla, quise hacerlo en la boca, pero no quería que se despertara y parecer una lanzada. Camine en puntillas hasta mu cuarto y me recosté, la imagen de Sesshōmaru me acompaño hasta que el cansancio me venció. Fue tan inusual la forma en que nos conocimos, más extraño todavía era su actitud y las cosas que había dicho.

Al despertar me tire de la cama y corrí hasta la sala, quería verlo. Aun en sueños mi subconsciente repetía los instantes en los que insinuó el suicidio. Alguien como él, suicidándose, eso no compagina, pensé para mí misma mientras me acercaba. Nada me prepararía para ver la sala en un orden casi incorruptible. Todo estaba en su lugar. Incluso la ropa del novio de mi hermana.

—Ahí, sí que estás loca Rin —me dije a mi misma— Todo ha sido un tonto sueño, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a comenzar el día con normalidad, pero sabiendo que todo era extraño, no había sido un sueño. Todas las dudas se disiparían al ver una pequeña nota sobre el comedor:

_Gracias Rin, espero volver a verte. _

_Sesshōmaru._

Sonreí. Todo era verdad, él si existía, si había pasado la noche en su casa y… ¿ahora qué? Nunca supe que fue, pero abrí la puerta de la calle y lo pude ver por última vez, volteando la calle y dirigiéndome una mirada directa y fría.

Eso sucedió hace solo un mes, por eso lo escribo ahora, porque a partir de allí cada vez que llueve no puedo dejar de pensar en que él está ahí, afuera, en que algún día de estos llegara a mi puerta. Escribo y lo espero. Por que extrañamente lo amo, lo necesito y por ser tan inusual a capturado mi corazón de manera especial.

Espero, mientras afuera llueve.

* * *

**Hola :3 **

**Amigos espero haberlos divertido y que Alma, mas conocida como Saya 12 Ángel pase un super cumpleaños. Eres una gran personita y te mereces lo mejor, hice esto para ti con mucho cariño.**

**Aparte de eso, la lluvia me inspira, el romance gótico también, por eso el fic tan "extraño" , sobre todo el final.**

**Si les gusto, dejen review. Si les encanto, dejen review. Si lo leyeron, dejen review. Es mi paga por escribir :) **

**Sayonara.**


End file.
